The One True King
by CaptMoore
Summary: A "brief" synopsis of a book I wanna write, looking for feedback and if people would be interested in reading


**In The Beginning**

In the beginning there were the Mother and Father of all things. They gazed upon all that was and saw only a vast emptiness of space and darkness. There was no life. Only nothingness. With the stroke of Their hand through the Great Beyond they created what many now call the Twisting Nether. It swirled and hissed with green nether energies but nothing more. So the Mother and Father created one single planet to bear the fruit of life, which they neatly placed at the beginning of the Twisting Nether which would later become the deepest darkest corner of all existence. Yet, in all Their wisdom, They could not bring themselves to create life on Their own; but would rather see what the Great Beyond could produce itself. So they sealed away the Twisting Nether and sat back and smiled, knowing the governing forces of the Great Beyond would one day produce life on its own. And so it did.

There was a loud bang that rang out in the Great Beyond after a great number of lifetimes which gave birth to many young planets. That which formed the earliest contained the oldest and strongest minerals and materials of the Great Beyond. Those minerals evolved and evolved and soon took the form of humanoid creatures which walked upright. These creatures came to call themselves the Titans to reflect their enormous stature, and their planet, Nor. Each of them were wise and powerful. Their lives were endless and after many years of perfecting the ways of life, decided it was their divine duty to shape such life on the remaining planets.

So the Titans left Nor and began shaping planets and creating life as they saw fit. Each planet they nudged the essence of life forward and embarked onward. This displeased the Mother and Father of all things, but the two mighty beings that had no beginning of end, in their infinite wisdom, decided under absolutely no circumstances would they ever intervene with what happened below. They left the Titans and the life the metal men created to their own devices.

But deep in the Twisting Nether, below the shadows and the crust of the planet, life awoke. A being birthed by shadow and raised by the frigid winds of its own planet stirred. It came to call itself Chu-Jeshwa'Nax. From the shadows it gained strength and size to no end. It was a vile creature of tentacles, maws, fangs and eyes that held no shape of its own. Chu-Jeshwa'Nax gazed from the Twisting Nether and saw new worlds. Yet from billions of years of isolation, the beauty of life was lost on him save his own. As he looked on from the Twisting Nether and saw the Great Beyond he could only see sustenance to sustain his own life. Nothing more.

Chu-Jeshwa'Nax left his planet from the shadows of the Twisting Nether and devoured all he could in the Great Beyond. Young planets with inhabitants too young to properly defend from a creature so enormous in stature and great in strength. It was not long before this attracted the attention of the Titans who, to no surprise, were reviled by such a monster and took it upon themselves to destroy. And, unwitting to the fact, banded together to cast this great monster into the Twisting Nether then closed the green nether energy shut. The Titans, though old in age, knew nothing of the dark planet in the farthest reaches of the dreaded Twisting Nether. And as Chu-Jeshwa'Nax was banished back to from once he came he witnessed the power of the Titans and the importance of life.

With this in mind Chu-Jeshwa'Nax came back to his dark planet and devised a plan. He would sow each and every planet with the Twisting Nether thereby creating a gateway to every corner of the Great Beyond. First, however, he knew he must create children of his own. Five he sculpted in his own image, for that was all he could sacrifice of himself. Yogg'Saron, N'Zoth, Y'Shaarj, C'Thun and Ryun'eh. Each of them as vile as their forefather Chu-Jeshwa'Nax. And with great patience Chu-Jeshwa'Nax set out and cunningly sowed each and every planet in the Great Beyond with the magical green nether energy. All of which he was able to do behind the Titans' back.

When he finally returned to his dark planet, all of his children were ravenous in appetite and ready to devour all that lay before them in the Great Beyond. Yet again it did not take long for the Titans to notice such treachery. On one of the infant planets a great battle ensued but the monsters were outmatched by the Titans for they were greater in number and more apt in combat. After their defeat, the monsters were again banished to the Twisting Nether which was again closed shut by the Titans. As they lurked back in defeat the monsters decided more allies would have to be involved if they were to defeat the Titans.

They waited and plotted and after millions of years the monsters decided they would use one of the Titans' planets against them. The monsters found the youngest of planets, one its inhabitants called Azeroth. They created a demi-god for each of the most important elements. Ragnaros, for the fire that burned hot. Al'Akir, for air most livings things breathed. Neptulon, for the water that shaped the world. Therazane for the supple earth all things dwelled in. Each elemental lord was enormous in stature and power and given complete control of each of their elements.

With ease they tore the world of Azeroth asunder, snuffing out all life on this planet. Enraged, the Titans came to the aid of the planet and did battle with the elemental lords and banished them all to the elemental plane. Seeing their enemy was weak, the monsters struck. For the third and final time they fought their nemesis, the Titans. Yet again, with their inexperience the monsters were outmatched. But not Chu-Jeshwa'Nax. He fought and struggled and knew if he could kill only one his mission would be a success, then the petty mortals of the Great Beyond would know their creators were not as powerful as they seemed.

Chu-Jeshwa'Nax wrapped each and every tentacle, mouth and tooth he had around Dorizon, the youngest of the Titans, and tore his enemy apart. The Titan had fallen. His metal body came crashing to the ground and his life was no longer. "Always fear what comes from the shadows.", Chu-Jeshwa'Nax hissed in his foul dialect. In a fit of rage and fear the Titans wrapped all their metallic muscle bound arms around Y'Shaarj and smote him upon what the mortals of Azeroth now call Pandaria; but not before Y'Shaarj could whisper his last breath into the hills. Afraid this fate would befall himself, Chu-Jeshwa'Nax fled Azeroth, but not before absconding with the metal remains of Dorizon, and left his remaining brethren to their own fates. C'Thun, Yogg'Saron, N'Zoth, and Ryun'eh were all imprisoned in the deepest caverns below Azeroth since the Titans knew there was no place they could banish these monsters that they couldn't return from. And even though Y'Shaarj was killed, the Titans knew even in death he was still as real a threat as he was in life. These monsters were, in essence, immortal.

The oldest monster returned to his dark planet and seethed with hatred. He knew these Titans were too powerful for him to take on by himself and for another million years the monster pondered on what way best to to defeat these metal men. Then finally his answer came. If he could not defeat all of the Titans he would at the very least corrupt their work. So he pulled two slivers from the Twisting Nether and breathed life into them. One would be cunning and manipulative, the other strong and destructive, to reflect the monsters themselves. Next he created many minions to send to Azeroth. Some would be worshipped and others feared. Chu-Jeshwa'Nax created Hakkar the Soulflayer to be worshipped by sacrifice, the Forgotten Ones to haunt the dreams of the mortals, and Ula'Tek, Aku'Mai and Soggoth the Slitherer to cause nothing but destruction. Then, after all his creating and fighting, the monster was too tired to carry on anymore so he crawled into the deepest crevice of his planet and slumbered for eternity.

After many years the slivers evolved and changed but never lost their serpentine heritage which Chu-Jeshwa'Nax revered. The cunning came to call themselves the Nathrezim and the destructive the Annihilan. Thus gave birth to the demonic race. Though they never met their creator they knew he was their god, an old god.

The first of the Nathrezim was Moordrinar, a great and terrible demon who had the mental capacity of one million mortals. He stood no less than ten feet in height and had a long scaly tail and broad leathery wings that could blot out the light of the sun. His horns curled backwards and were adorned with the metals of the fallen Titan which Chu-Jeshwa'Nax brought back to his dark planet. Moordrinar had long black fingernails strong and sharp enough to cut steel and cloven feet as black as night. His muscles were strong enough to hurl boulders over mountains and his speed made him seem a blur.

The first of the Annihilan was Magdridon. He was the size of a building with wings strong enough to carry him in the air, though the Annihilan to come were not strong enough to accomplish such a feat. He had four cloven feet and the torso of a humanoid. He crafted for himself a great spear with blades at each end and a mighty shield which he bore across his chest. His long scaly tail could crush a village with one swing and his muscles were strong enough to lift mountains. Though try as he might, Magdridon was not half as smart as Moordrinar, but that is not to say the Annihilan lord was not as wise.

In all of their power even Moordrinar and Magdridon were not immune to the squabbles of brothers. Though they fought constantly, they never failed to realize only together could they conquer worlds and thus held much respect for one another. They named their planet Mal'Dridar and used the great black lake, Aldannar, as a beacon to split the planet in two. On the right Moordrinar colonized the continent which he named Kir'jath. Deep beneath its crust he crafted a school for his offspring to learn the ways of deceit and shadow which he called Erudinald. The frigid mountains of the north he named Basroth; and he specifically crafted a city floating high the sky so the Annihilan could not reach it. This he named Dairwin. In the north, passed the frozen mountains, he settled a city on the coast which he named Zorntok. His northern most city was named Drundin and all the way to south he settled another city named Kent'tsin, Shadow City, which was aptly named for it was nestled along the Black Lake, which was literally black.

Magdridon would not be outdone. He settled the continent on the right and called it Sepher. Although not as smart and magicly capable, most of his cities were settled in nasty pits which he called the Gantra. The Annihilan also created a city along the coast next to Zorntok which he named Mornak; and in the northern parts of Sepher Magdridon called the lands Mishna'rak and settled the city Hetinar.

To the north was another continent he curved around like a crescent moon. This is where the two came together for it bore a gift from their father. The land they named Kath'Trinar and the portal Oct'Norath. This is also the land where Moordrinar used his power and cunning to create a lesser offspring of the Nathrezim which he named the Tolthrezim. These were to be the tradesmen, tinkerers and scientists of Mal'Dridar and their city was Nabrosok.

The world itself was cruel and unforgiving. It only held the life of demons, the terrain was twisted and gnarled with no plants or sunshine, only a perpetual darkness with flickers of green nether energy. The land to the north was frigid with black snow and the land to the south was even darker than the rest of the planet with nasty, moist, suffocating air. No life but a demon's could possibly survive.

This is what taught Moordinar the importance of shadows, and the Gantra, or Killing Fields, taught Magdridon the importance of brute strength. Each of them taught their offspring what each species specialized in. Moordrinar taught his pupils in Erudinald and Magdridon fought his pupils in the Gantra. The two benefactors agreed that killing of each other and the other species would be forbidden, for to fight the entirety of the Great Beyond it would require all the force they could muster. Even the Annihilan that failed in the Gantra could serve a purpose.

Moordrinar, however, was blessed with his offspring. The dumbest Nathrezim was still smarter than the brightest elf. Their race had a photographic memory and could retain more information than the planet had to offer. Their eyes were sharper than an eagle's and their lungs could harvest oxygen from anything in the air, even if there was no oxygen. It was because of this Moordinar had to judge his pupils with proficiency in what they learned instead of ability to actually learn it. It did not take long for Nathrezim to show their worth to their benefactor. Tichondrius was the first in this act, next was Mal'ganis, then Mephistroth. So Moordrinar placed Tichondrius at his side to command as he saw fit.

Magdridon too found his strongest subject, an Annihilan by the name of Mannoroth. But Magdridon did not stop there. He sent Mannoroth to Erudinald to study with the rest of the Nathrezim in hopes his star student would absorb all he could and return far smarter than any other Annihilan.

After many years the two species of demon decided it was time to bring the worlds of the Great Beyond to shadow. The Nathrezim set out first and corrupted the minds of the leaders and when their countries were the weakest the Annihilan struck and massacred them all. The first planet to fall was Kasdan. The poor souls of this planet fell like dominoes to the might of the demons. But this was not the end. Moordrinar corrupted their race even further, turning them all to demons which he named the Mo'arg. He turned them over to Magdridon to sculpt and mold into fel guards, which would become the infantry of their armies.

Moordrinar returned and studied this new race of demons for many years before understanding how to properly control them. Thus gave birth to the study of Demonology. From then forth all Nathrezim learned this art, along with Mannoroth and with this knowledge many more planets fell to the might of the demons. Soon after, Moordrinar commanded the Tolthrezim to perfect a new form of knowledge, one that combined magic and science which the Tolthrezim called Synergy. It was with this knowledge they learned to fuse nether fires and rocks to create infernals. This greatly pleased Moordrinar and Magdridon.

Yet as Moordrinar sat back and watched his creations bring civilizations to their knees he could not help but become infatuated with the concept of death. In particular, how much the idea frightened him. He worried of his own death and what doom would await him. The Nathrezim king became obsessed. What waited at the other end of eternally closed eyes? Would he let something as common as death stop him? No. Moordrinar knew he had to conquer this fate that awaited his enemies, for he had never witnessed a single Nathrezim, Annihilan or Tolthrezim die. Old age did not find them and killing was forbidden.

In secret, Moordrinar asked Magdridon to help him conquer death. The two traveled to distant planets and studied the phenomenon; and although Magdridon was not as cunning as his brother, he too understood the necessity of this mastery. After many thousand years the two returned with another gift to the Twisting Nether: the art of Necromancy. The two had done it, at least to the best of their abilities, defeated death. They discovered how to revive the dead and control their minds. Magdridon was no fool. He quickly taught this to his chief lieutenant Mannoroth, the only Annihilan with the capacity to learn it.

Many more years passed as the worlds of the Great Beyond fell to the might of the two demonic species. It did not take long for Moordrinar to perfect the art of pulling dead planets into the Twisting Nether. Each one he pulled into the darkness was harvested for resources and knowledge of new sciences for Erudinald to learn. The demons felt invincible and at that Moordrinar constructed himself a coffin which he placed in his quarters in Erudinald and slumbered for many years. But his sleep was without rest.

In his dreams Moordrinar heard a great and powerful voice call out to him. It told him of the power and treachery of the Titans, the metal men, those who would deny the demons. It hissed in a whisper so evil and powerful even Moordrinar squirmed in his sleep. "The Titans must be vanquished. Their creations corrupted. My brethren freed.", it whispered to the Nathrezim king who understood this voice to be his old god. "Use the tools I have given you. Your cunning knows no bounds, my son.", it whispered, "Corrupt even a single Titan and you will have won."

Moordrinar awoke from his slumber and understood his master's call. But who were these Titans? What gave them such strength? It did not take long for half of Moordrinar's questions to be answered, as is becoming of the inhabitants of Mal'Dridar, they stirred the attention of the metal men.

Sargeras, commander of the forces of the Titans, had been charged with the duty of purging all life on the demonic planets of the Twisting Nether. He came in swift and without mercy. Even though his forces sometimes had trouble with the gratuitous amounts of demons, Sargeras could merely disperse the demons with a single strike. He fought the demons all the way back to the Mal'Dridar where he encountered demons far more powerful than he cared to fathom. Knowing he could easily vanquish his foes, Sargeras decided he would let them squirm on their home planet before defeating them.

Magdridon sent wave after wave of his Annihilan at the forces of the Titans but to no avail. Realizing defeat was imminent, Moordrinar decided he would secretly craft a master weapon to defeat his enemy. In the farthest reaches of Kir'jath, on the anvil Moroz'gorevat, Moordrinar used the last of the metal from the dead Titan Dorizon to craft something to make him invincible. First, to protect his brilliant mind, he created the Helm of Domination which would give him the ability to control all as he saw fit; in which he placed a fail safe that if any lesser being were to place the helm on their head it would surge with power and kill them. Next he created the Plate of the Damned to protect his body which he adorned with ancient and powerful runes containing all of his knowledge, eons worth, which would make the wearer the closest to immortal that Moordrinar knew at the time. Finally, he created a sword.

This would be a sword unlike any the Twisting Nether or the Great Beyond had ever, or would ever, know. In the runes of the sword he placed his most prized knowledge, that of Necromancy. Wth every strike of the hammer Moordrinar could hear the souls that were unwillingly given up to Necromancy wailing in the freezing winds. With his keen eyes the Nathrezim king made the blade sharper than any other weapon and with his magic made it lighter than a feather in the hands of the proper wielder. Moordrinar plucked forth from the eternal shadow eyes and ears which he placed in the sword. No longer was it a weapon, but an extension of his body, another appendage, something with which Moordrinar could conquer death.

After much toil, Moordrinar placed a curse on all of the items. First, if any mortal _were _to ever be able to take up the weapon or armor, they would immediately fall under the control of the Nathrezim; and if anyone were to ever take them up, not under the control of the Nathrezim, they would be turned to that of normal steal which the mortals know. But this was not enough, Moordrinar knew his sword was too powerful to ever belong to anyone but himself so he placed a curse upon the blade: Whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit. Moordrinar had crafted a set of armor and the galaxy's most powerful weapon from the metal of a dead Titan. So the Nathrezim king turned to battle, ready, with Frostmourne gripped tightly in his claws.

Moordrinar approached the battlefield as a god. The Titan's forces fought valiantly but the might of Frostmourne could not be matched. The Nathrezim king could not be defeated and he slew his enemy where they stood. Sargeras was taken back at this item Moordrinar possessed. What could possibly be so powerful that it would change the tide of battle so quickly for these demons? Sargeras could take this humiliation no longer. He charged into battle himself and met Moordrinar on the field and to the Titan's surprise he might was matched by this demon. At least for a moment. Being fed up, Sargeras unleashed his rage and decimated the demon forces but something happened that had never happened before. Moordrinar and Magdridon survived. The Annihilan lord slithered off the field and into the deepest pit he could find whilst Moordrinar took to the shadows.

Sargeras could take no more. Even in victory he was defeated. The Titan left the Twisting Nether and returned to Nor where he reported his mission a success while tactfully leaving out certain events. Overjoyed, the rest of the Titans sat back and turned their attention elsewhere. Sargeras, however, was not so keen. In his down time he twisted and turned and mulled over the events of Mal'Dridar, which the demons now call the War of Dark Conversion. Sargeras began to ponder all the Titans had ever done. Was their mission any more different than what the demons had done? Shaping life in a way they saw fit? The two were, in Sargeras' mind, no different. The Titans were playing a part they had no right to, just as the demons were. This meant the Titans were no different than the demons, and if the Titans were no different than the demons they must be stopped.

These thoughts and ideas eventually drove Sargeras mad with revile for his fellow metal men. He could not stand to play another part in their charade. It was obvious to him that he must use the demons to destroy all the Titans had created then destroy the demons themselves. Life was inherently evil. Chu-Jeshwa'Nax and his monsters were born from natural causes and were nothing but pure evil. Therefor life is evil, Sargeras thought to himself.

With this at the forefront of his mind, Sargeras left Nor and made his way to Mal'Dridar. The place was even more disgusting than he remembered it, clearly not a place fit for life, which only encouraged his own thinking life was not natural. "I come in peace.", the Titan called in a booming voice to the battalion of demons that approached him. Quickly, they summoned Tichondrius and Mannoroth, the two commanding officers of the planet. "You are not the demon I remember.", Sargeras said to Tichondrius, equating the demon's form to that of Moordrinar's. But Tichondrius said nothing, he was weary of this Titan, knowing they could not be trusted.

"Bah! We defeated your legions of old, Titan! Tell me, why do you come now?", Mannoroth growled.

"I seek an army to turn the world to the shadow from whence it came.", the Titan responded.

These words appeased the two demons. They understood this was in fact their goal and the very antithesis of the Titans'.

"I seek an audience with your demon of old.", Sargeras pointed to Tichondrius.

"Very well.", Tichondrius said in his smooth, shadowy voice.

Tichondrius and Mannoroth took Sargeras down Milinnar, the Twisting Path, which lead to Erudinald. Realizing he was far too large to enter, Sargeras shrunk down to the size of Tichondrius, who was about eight feet in height himself, and followed the two demons inside.

If Sargeras was looking for a place to find creatures that reviled life, he had certainly found it. The inside of the underground stone castle was adorned with the skulls of vanquished foes. The halls were lit with green fel flames and there were frightful, yet gorgeous, paintings on the walls depicting the history of each battle. The classrooms were filled with cadavers of various races where the Nathrezim were learning the weakest parts of each race. It made the halls smell putrid but to a demon it was the most appealing scent known. Sargeras was walking through a building devoted to undoing his life's work. Something the Titan now looked forward to.

After many twists and turns and a long enormous spiral staircase, large enough even for Mannoroth, they came to a great cavern lit by shadows. Yet all three could make out the room perfectly. There sat a great coffin on the ground constructed of skulls and bones.

"Awake demon, I have need of your talents.", Sargeras spoke.

"Remember all I have told you, my son.", a voice whispered to Moordrinar one last time.

The Nathrezim king awoke from his coffin while Tichondrius and even Mannoroth bowed.

"What is the meaning of this?", Moordrinar hissed from behind his fangs.

"The Titan seeks an audience with you.", Tichondrius spoke.

"And so I do. Moordrinar, we have much to speak of."

"You want my army.", Moordrinar answered, already knowing why the Titan was there.

"That I do."

"And what can you offer me in return?"

"Power.", Sargeras said quickly.

"I already have power.", Moordrinar responded while he brandished Frostmourne, "What more is there than power over death?"

"Power over life."

These were powerful words, Moordrinar knew this. He wheeled around on his hooves and paced the foul cavern for a moment. He thought about his orders from his benefactor and looked over to Mannoroth, "Summon Magdrion, I seek his council, make haste."

"As you wi-", Mannoroth began.

"I am here, brother.", Magdridon called from the top of the spiral staircase. For a moment he and Moordrinar locked eyes in a heated discussion that took place solely with their gazes. Finally Magdridon nodded to Moordrinar who in turn quickly looked to Sargeras and asked, "What is it that the Dark Titan requires?"

Sargeras smiled. "I need a legion of demons at my command. A Burning Legion to devour the worlds in shadow and flame."

Moordrinar and Magdridon led the group from Erudinald to the tallest mountain of Basroth and as the black snow whipped around their faces Sargeras gazed upon a vast army of demons below him. In droves they all bowed to the Dark Titan. Sargeras had never been so happy. He turned to the four demons beside him to thank them but noticed they too were bowing. "For the Dark Titan and the Burning Legion, we are yours to command.", Moordrinar smirked.

Sargeras spent years turning Dairwin into his fortress of planning. He conversed with Moordrinar and Magdridon daily on the proper ways to bring worlds to darkness. He was amazed at Moordrinar's tact and cunning and Magdridon's ferocity and bloodlust. One day, Moordrinar whispered into the ears of Sargeras that there was a planet, Argus, that held a race of beings so powerful they could single handedly bring civilizations crashing to their knees. The Nathrezim king spoke of their three leaders: Archimonde, Kil'jaeden, and Velen. He promised that with their help not could one hundred planets band together and stop the Burning Legion. The Dark Titan was so impressed he personally made his way to the planet. But while he was gone Magdridon was not pleased. He was worried with the Erudar that Sargeras would no longer need him.

"What was that?", Magdridon asked his brother.

"Part of the plan, Magdridon. This is, all of it, part of the plan."

And true to Moordrinar's word, with the help of Archimonde the Defiler and Kil'jaeden the Deceiver, the planets of the Great Beyond crumbled to the might of the Burning Legion. It was not until Velen roused up attention on the planet Draenor that Kil'jaeden the Deceiver lost his focus. In a fit of rage he returned to the planet Mal'Dridar to seek the council of the Dark Titan in Dairwin. Sargeras, however, was having problems of his own. Only recently had he realized the Titans took a favoring to the planet Azeroth, the place their brother had fallen. The Titans had overseen the construction of many powerful races to make sure the planet was never defeated and thence the monsters of old never revived from their imprisonment.

Kil'jaeden the Deceiver and Sargeras both were convinced they would need someone on the inside of Azeroth to start the invasion of the planet. Since the Titans had long ago closed the Twisting Nether, Sargeras was no longer able to move freely from planet to planet and had to be summoned via the portal Oct'Norath. Yet the original weaving of the planets with the Twisting Nether from Chu-Jeshwa'Nax permitted many of the mortals on Azeroth, and many other planets, to use powerful magics, Sargeras knew it would be possible to summon one of his chief lieutenants to the planet.

And in his many years of living on Mal'Dridar, in secrecy, Sargeras amassed all the knowledge he could attain on Moordrinar's very mysterious weapons that to this day still perplex the Dark Titan. One thing the Dark Titan knew was that the items could control any living thing, no matter how strong. Commanding Kil'jaeden the Deceiver to come to Mal'Dridar and steal the items, Sargeras asked his lieutenant to then fuse them with a pawn of the Burning Legion. Kil'jaeden the Deceiver, being furious with Ner'zhul for having thwarted the Deceiver's plans, absconded with the orc, skinned him alive and tore his body asunder and fused his spirit with the mysterious items then wrapped them in ice from the Basroth mountains and hurled it through the Twisting Nether all the way to the top of Azeroth in a frigid wasteland known to the mortals as Northrend.

When Moordrinar discovered this he was greatly angered but showed nothing of the emotion for he knew if any mortal on Azeroth ever dawned the armor they would either die immediately or be placed under his control; and if they were under his control he could use them to bring the mysterious items back. There was no doubt this was a kink in his plans, but nothing the brilliant demon could not work around. Instead, the Nathrezim king sat back and waited for whatever unwitting pawn would take up the armor and sword. Yet even with all of his knowledge and wisdom Moordrinar could not see the future, and he could not see the champion that would be his downfall. He could not foresee Arthas Menethil.


End file.
